bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Smuggler's Hideout (BioShock 2 Multiplayer)
Smuggler's Hideout is a retooled environment of the Smuggler's Hideout from BioShock for BioShock 2 Multiplayer. The hideout was the smuggling operation's hidden base in Rapture and consists of two submarine bays fitted inside a cave network. It is part of the Rapture Metro Pack DLC. History The Smuggler's Hideout was the hidden base of Fontaine's smuggling operation. It served as a port for submarines to go in and out of Rapture without being noticed, bringing back goods from the surface. Ryan Security raided the place after Fontaine's demise and were proceeding to seize all contraband items before the civil war erupted, leaving many crates lying around. A small bulldozer, minecarts and support beams show that the hideout was being expended before the end of the contraband ring. The Hideout even had its own secret Rapture Metro station, allowing the smugglers quick access from the public areas of the city to their place of illegal work. Messages conveying the smugglers' hatred of Andrew Ryan and support of Frank Fontaine can still be seen all around the hideout, written on banners and sign posts. One of the control room also has evidence that supporters of Atlas used the hideout as their own at some point. ''BioShock 2 Multiplayer'' Lower SubBay The Lower SubBay runs in the center of the hideout with a minecart track opening on both SubBays and leading to two separate tunnels. Crates and carts along the tracks can provide cover, and both tunnels connect to all locations around the hideout through other dug out tunnels. Both ends of the tunnels have collapsed, and the one leading to Heat Control Access is lit red while the other leading to Power Control Access is lit normally. A platform atop the Lower SubBay can be reached by vents and ledges overlooking the bays, with several ammo boxes and Eve hypos lying on it. The billboard, banner and crates on the platform offer some cover to take out enemies in the SubBays below, and making it a mostly safe way to go walk from one bay to another. SubBay 1 A launching port to Fort Frolic, with a Bathysphere hanging from a chain. The area is littered with oil drums and smuggling crates. The flooded launching pad and the oil leak on the dock make for perfect death traps. There is also a vending machine under Central Control 1. The stairs lead directly to Central Control 1 with a balcony overlooking Heat Control, and the entrance below leads to the Heat Control Access. A ledge overlooking the bay connects the Control Room to the platform above the Lower SubBay. Central Control 1 The control room of SubBay 1 overlooking it. The large blood stains and the cracked window are testimony of a violent fight inside. One of the doors opens to a balcony on the bay, and the other to a large hall leading on one side to Heat Control, and on the other side to the Lower SubBay through a tunnel. A fourth opening leads to a ledge overlooking SubBay 1, and a vent to the suspended platform of the Lower SubBay. Heat Control Access A workshop with lockers, tools and crates, opening on SubBay 1. A flight of stairs lead to Heat Control, and a hall with steaming pipes goes to one of the Lower SubBay's tunnel. This hall has a sea gate connected to a Rapture Metro station and is guarded by a machine gun turret. Heat Control A hall going up with several geothermal vents behind grids. The hallway upstairs has a vending machine near a large leaking window. The way down past, an oil leak, leads to Heat Control Access, and the hallway connects to Central Control 1, SubBay 1 by a ledge and the Lower SubBay down a tunnel. A balcony atop the access room overlooks the hall. SubBay 2 A launching port to Point Prometheus. It is identical to SubBay 1, with the exception of the Bathysphere. The stairs lead to Central Control 2 and the entrance below to Power Control Access. A ledge overlooking the bay connects the Control Room to the platform above the Lower SubBay. Central Control 2 Similar to Central Control 1, this was the control room of SubBay 2. A printer, contraband crates and stacks of newspaper and bibles indicate the place was at some time used by the rebels. Photos of missing people are hanged on a wall, along with a poster of Atlas. One of the doors opens to a balcony on the bay, and the other to a large hall leading on one side to Heat Control, and on the other side to the Lower SubBay through a tunnel. A fourth opening leads to a ledge overlooking SubBay 2, and a vent to the suspended platform of the Lower SubBay. Power Control Access A room with a motor and mechanical support beams. The lit barrel in the center of the room makes it easy to catch fire when passing by inadvertently. A flight of stairs leads to Power Control, and a tunnel to one end of the Lower SubBay, guarded by a machine gun turret. Power Control A hall going up with a large machine at mid-way through. The hallway upstairs has a vending machine and connects to Central Control 2, SubBay 2 by a ledge and the Lower SubBay down a tunnel. Downstairs is the Heat Control Access. Above the hall is a balcony connecting to the SubBay, with a busted airlock leaking water. General Tips Big Daddy Suit Locations *SubBay Number 1 *Central Control 1 *Central Control 2 Vending Machine Locations *SubBay 1 *SubBay 2 *Heat Control *Power Control Little Sister Vents *Power Access *Heat Control *SubBay 1 Upper corner near the access to Central Control Control Points *Central Control 1 *SubBay Number 1 *Central Control 2 Other Tips The general layout of the map is symmetrical, making it simple to memorize paths to safely reach one end or escape enemies. It is also littered with explosive barrels, offering opportunities to use Telekinesis and achieve easy kills at the start of any match. Gallery Models Bulldozer Multiplayer Model Render Angle.png|''Model for the bulldozer found in the tunnels.'' Bulldozer Multiplayer Model Render Front.png|''Front angle of the bulldozer model.'' We Are Not Parasites We Are Power Banner.png There Is No Future With Ryan! Banner.png There is NO future with Ryan! Banner 2.png We Are Not Parasites We Are Power! Banner 2.png Fontaine Is The Future Banner 2.png We Serve The Tyrant No More! Banner.png Hideout Hand.jpg In-Game Images MP Smuggler's Hideout 19.jpg|''The platform above the Lower SubBay.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 11.jpg|''One of the tunnels near the Lower SubBay.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 17.jpg|''The other tunnel with the broken down bulldozer.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 12.jpg|''The sealed tunnel and the way up to Central Control 1.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 13.jpg|''At the corner of Heat Control and Central Control 1.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 14.jpg|''Another view of Power Control Access.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 15.jpg|''The tunnel down from Central Control 2.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 16.jpg|''The Rapture Metro door near Heat Control Access.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 18.jpg|''Outside Central Control 1 and the way to the ledge overlooking SubBay 1'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 20.jpg|''The balcony of SubBay 2, outside Central Control 2.'' MP Smuggler's Hideout 21.jpg|''At the corner of Power Control and Central Control 2.'' Bugs / Glitches * It is possible to get inside the Bathysphere in SubBay 1: The player needs to jump on to it and crouch while walking towards the stairway behind you. The player will fall through the "roof" of the sphere and into it. While inside, you can only move on one of the benches. To get out, simply jump. Another way to go in is to jump on the bathysphere's side from the stairs, thus going through it.bioshock 2 multiplayer new glitch on YouTube * During matches of Capture the Sister, an instance may occur where the icon showing where the Little Sister Vent is located won't display. This will be fixed by the start of the next round. Behind the Scenes *There are several inconsistencies in the depiction of the hideout compared to BioShock: **SubBays on the map are identifiable by their port destination instead of a specific name (Fort Frolic for SubBay 1 and Point Prometheus for SubBay 2). This can be explained by the developers reusing assets from the game series for the DLC maps rather than creating new ones. However, it makes little sense that submarines in the hideout would connect to districts of Rapture instead of avoiding the city's port authority. **The hideout contains several advertisement posters for Rapture-made products, and even a neon sign of Rapture Metro, despite being a reclusive location in the city rejecting Ryan's authority. *The Bathysphere on the postcard and map selection screen is placed differently. It is attached correctly to the chain and lowered to floor level. Reference Category:BioShock 2 Multiplayer Locations Category:Rapture Metro Pack DLC Category:Smuggler's Hideout Category:Walkthroughs